Father Knows Best
by Mizuki San
Summary: AU. It was unlikely for Weskers to love anyone. But one of them did and now the younger one was starting to fall for a woman who he just met. It couldn't be love at first sight, right? But at least trying to woo her would be best to make her his. Too bad that he wasn't good with women like his dad. So to woo the woman he was falling for, his dad decided to offer him some advice.


**TITLE: **Father Knows Best

**SUMMARY: **Weskers weren't prone to love anyone. But one of them did and now the younger one was starting to fall for a woman who he just met. It couldn't be love at first sight, right? But at least trying to woo her would be best to make her his. Too bad that he wasn't good with women like his dad. So to woo the woman he was falling for, his dad decided to offer him some advice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I got this idea when I saw a picture in tumblr about Jake and Sherry, and it is when Jake is using a pick-up line to hit on her in the locker room scene. I couldn't help but think of the hilarity if that was put into a story. And besides, I believe that this couple needs some humor on fanfiction! They were hilarious together in RE6 especially when Ustanak was chasing after them and they had to hide in the trash cans.

**SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Like my other Resident Evil stories, I allow Wesker to live and be a good person, but he still has an evil side. He is Wesker; he has to have an evil side to him at least. But I will like to inform you guys that he never worked for Umbrella. And besides, I need him to be a part of this story since he is one of the main essence of this story.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!

Also, this is an AU.

* * *

The Cash Register Girl

She was absolutely beautiful.

The way she moved, how she spoke to others in a caring matter, and her bright blue eyes captivated him when their eyes locked. When she offered him a smile, he couldn't help but feel his palms get sweaty and the body heat that was rising wasn't helping him at all.

Like he thought before, she was beautiful. Breathtaking to be precise.

But, she was an older woman who worked for in a café and managed the cash register.

He would only come here for her, but once he was in the front of the line, he would forget that he had to order something. So every time he visited the café, he only asked for a cup of water and she would give him that cute smile of hers, and say, "Order up!"

Ever since he laid his eyes on her when he entered the café, he couldn't help but think of her all the time. He couldn't picture himself, Jake Muller Wesker, to ever be fond of a girl like her. He even thought to himself that he would be a loner and continue to live with his father, and take over his father's police station. At times, Jake would think that the Wesker family wasn't really the kind of love. But, his father surprisingly did.

And it brought pain to both him and his father the day when his mother died due to a car accident.

He remembered how his father couldn't speak at the funeral. His dad merely stood on the pedestal and looked at the audience. It was shocking to everyone since his dad was known to be strong and fearless. He intimidated everyone he worked with, but once he stood in front of everyone during the funeral, all he could do was remain silent.

While in the funeral, Jake saw that even his father's co-workers like Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Barton were discussing how strange it was seeing his dad quiet and crying. But, once his dad appeared next to them with a stoic expression, the three tried to cheer him up.

Sighing, Jake stared at the family picture that was placed on the fireplace.

_I want the same kind of woman like my dad had. _

And the only thing that popped into his mind was the short, blonde woman who wore a blue scarf and had that white button-down shirt with the name tag that said: 'Hi! Welcome to Mocha Café! My name is Sherry!'

_Sherry? Hmph. She doesn't even know my name. _

While being consumed his thoughts, he was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. When he looked up, he saw his dad standing at his doorway with arms crossed.

He still wondered why his dad wore sunglasses in the house, and the blinds were closed.

"Son," his dad said. "I'm going to go out to run some errands. Are you going to stay here?"

Then an idea suddenly clicked in his head. _Wait, my dad is known to be a ladies' man, or who can woo women easily, according from what I heard from his co-workers...Maybe he has some advice that can help me win over Sherry. Should I? No, that's bullshit. I shouldn't do that. I have my own charm. You know what, I should go see Sherry today. _

Jake shook his head. "Nah, I will go with you. I'm bored and starving."

"Then eat apples. I just brought some recently."

"Actually, I'm in a mood for something different. Can we eat at the Mocha Café? I heard that place is good. What do you say?"

His dad seemed a bit stiff. "How expensive is it?"

"Dad, you are captain of the Alpha team of the Raccoon Police Department and you own Raccoon City Hospital. Why should we be concerned about the pricing of a restaurant?"

"Don't question your father, son. Now I don't want to repeat myself."

The shaved auburn sighed. "Not that expensive, Dad. Probably can get everything on the menu ten times."

"Oh, really?" his father raised an eyebrow. "Well, then we will eat there after running the errands. Come."

Grabbing his leather jacket that was on the side of his bed, Jake slid in on and followed his dad to the garage.

* * *

He desperately wished that he didn't join his dad's journey of finishing some chores. All Jake wanted to do was to see the lovely face of Sherry and order a nice cup of water. But this time when he asked for a cup of water, he would ask for two. Thinking of that made him smirk as he thought of asking for two cups of water would extend their conversation.

"Stop smirking, or smiling. I can see it from the car's rear view mirrors."

His smirk ceased. "Dad, why are you even looking at me?"

"I'm trying to merge into the right lane, but your face appeared in the mirror. It disturbs me."

"Just because you don't smile doesn't mean that I can't either."

With that, he made his father smirk.

"Dad, stop smirking. I can see it from your rear view mirror. It disturbs me."

The older Wesker simply looked at his son.

"Nevermind, it suits you."

"Don't flatter me, son."

"Alright-"

"I know it suits me already."

"...That's good to know."

* * *

It has almost been two hours ever since he dad was doing his errands, and for most of the time, Jake sat in the car. He couldn't believe how many things he dad was doing today.

First, they were at the dentist.

Second, they were at the grocery store to buy more apples that his dad claimed that there was still plenty left at home.

Third, he went back to the dentist.

And fourth, now they are at the hospital.

_Come on...What the hell is my dad doing?_

Once he heard a door unlocking and seeing his dad's ducking his head to get into the car, Jake was about to ask him what was taking so long. But he grew suddenly silent when he heard his dad sighing as he placed his hands on the wheel.

"Son," his father began.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Sometimes, I wish your mother was here."

"Me too."

"Do you know one of the reasons why I wish she was here?"

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't be harassed by some women. Your mother would damn them to hell," he replied with a smirk as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"...Again at the hospital?"

"Again."

Both of them sighed.

"Hungry?" the older Wesker turned to look at him.

"Yeah, let's go to Mocha Café."

_Hell yeah! ...Whoa, calm down. You are a Wesker. A Wesker never shows his excitement when he sees a woman because, one: it is embarrassing to Dad. Two: that's not how Weskers act. We let the women go after us. And three: excitement can also mean that everyone can know that you are excited. _

"Jake stop smiling to yourself in the mirror."

He frowned in response.

_I can't even smile at my own jokes that I'm making in my head? _

* * *

Jake was finally here. He was finally present in the establishment where he would try to talk to the one special woman who caught his attention above all women of this world.

And there she was at the cash register. She handed the bills, gave out some drinks, and allowed some hostesses to show the customers where to sit.

His dad stood next to him. "This is the establishment you were talking about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmph. Looks expensive."

"Dad, it's the design of this restaurant that appeals to the people. Would you rather eat in a shitty place like the gas station's hot dogs and eat in the car?"

The blonde lips twitched into a smirk. "Son, we have done that before."

"...Can we just get a seat?"

"Fine."

"Go to a hostess while I pay for our table."

While Jake was making his way towards Sherry, behind him he overheard the conversation between his dad and one of the hostess.

"Hi! Welcome to...oh my...welcome to...my life..." the hostess was murmuring her words.

"Don't waste your breathe on me. I have little interest in you. Now show me where is my seat."

_He is probably wishing for Mom to be here right now. _

Suddenly, he was in front of the line once again. And there she was, her face right in front of his. Actually, more like a foot away but this was the closest he would ever get to her.

"Oh, hi! Welcome to Mocha Café...again. You are definitely a regular."

_She said something different to me today. Hell yeah! I need to calm down. This is embarrassing. _"Yeah, this place is nice. Good food and service."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear that from a customer. But anyway, do you want a cup of water like always?"

_She knows my order. This is good. _"Yeah, but," he stuck up two fingers this time. "Make it two. I'm with my dad."

"Aw, that's sweet. Are you going to order anything else? Has your dad taken a table?"

"Yes he has."

She punctured the numbers in. "Okay, your total for today is going to be twenty-four dollars and twenty-three cents. Credit card or cash?"

"Cash," he said as he pulled out the two twenties. Then he leaned in and smirked, "And keep the change."

Her eyelids fluttered when she saw that. "Oh, thank you. Appreciate it!"

When the receipt printed out, she handed to him and he stared at it in shocked like he never seen one before. But in his head, this was the first receipt that Sherry would be handing him since water was for free and it didn't need a receipt. But when he saw that glossy paper on her hand, he thought to himself that this would be that their hands would touch. There was a huge chance that their fingers will glide across each others and that made his heart start beating faster.

"Are you going to take it?" is what cut him out of his thoughts.

Jake looked up to met with those blue eyes of hers and he slowly nodded as he grabbed the receipt out of her hands.

To his demise, their fingers didn't even touch since her fingers were at the end of the receipt while he grabbed for the top.

"Thanks."

She gave him another smile. "I hope you enjoy the meal."

* * *

When Jake slipped in the booth where his dad was sitting at, he saw a smirk on him while reading the menu.

"What?"

"That girl over at the cash register, she seems familiar."

"Okay."

"And what I also notice is that you took a liking to her. A lot."

His mouth slightly dropped. "No."

"Don't deny me, son. I saw your movements and how slow you walked toward this table."

"Well, you are wrong. I don't like her."

"I know that you do."

"Then how? Give me a reason why would you know that I like her."

"You are being very defensive. Usually when I see you flirting with a girl and when I ask you that you like her, you simply give me a smile, a nod, or a tiny response. Your reaction you just given to me right now proves to me that she isn't any ordinary girl, now is she?"

He remained quiet.

"Ah, I see she is something more. You do know that there are plenty of single women out there who would have loved your company and who have spent more time with you than that cash register girl." His father glanced at Sherry. "But she seems so awfully familiar. She reminds me of the daughter of Dr. Birkin who I used to see often at the hospital."

Turning to face his son, he continued. "It's sad that you have fallen for a girl that you barely spoke to. And to a girl who works at a cash register. The only conversation you two probably shared with each other was about the menu. Do you need help, son?"

Jake's eyes widen in shock.

"Now, don't be shock. I fascinated your mother and made her mine."

"Dad, I don't need your help! I can handle my own love life."

"Oh, can you?"

"Yeah."

"Then go up to her and ask her on a date."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

"I was planning to do that later."

"You most definitely got your fear from your mother."

"Hey!"

"Do you need my help or not? Or to say it in other words, do you want the girl to be yours or not?"

"Dad, how would you know about women? You are what, fifty?"

"Do I look my age?"

"No."

"And do you still see women trying to harass me?"

Jake sighed. "Yes."

"Now, what is your answer?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now, let me give you one of the first things that worked on your mother."

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Fully confident that it will."

"But I'm not Albert Wesker."

"No, but you are a Wesker and you should uphold that name with pride."

"Dad, are you sure though? I mean, she isn't Mom. How do you know that it will work?"

The blonde smirked. "Father knows best."

* * *

He was in line again while his dad sat alone in their table booth. The younger Wesker turned back to his father and saw that the older man give him a nod. Jake wasn't so sure if he should trust his father's advice. He shouldn't have since it was ridiculous getting love advice from Albert Wesker, a man who was known to be prone to love anyone. But his father managed to love and Jake managed to take his advice.

But when Jake heard the advice his dad given him, he just wanted to back out of the plan. But like his father said, "A Wesker knows no fear."

So here he was, almost in front of the line and his hands were becoming sweaty once again.

_Play it cool, Jake. Play it cool._

"Oh, hello again. Is something wrong? Did you enjoy your meal? Do you need any help with the menu?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and smirked at Sherry like he was told to. Jake leaned in closer to her that their faces were now closer and only a few inches a part. In his mind, he felt dizzy since this was the closest he ever got to her.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I do."

He noticed that she tensed up a bit and backed her head away. "What do you need then?"

"I am wondering if there is an item on the menu that I can have."

"And that is?"

"You."

It suddenly grew quiet and Jake felt as if all of his internal organs had stopped functioning.

"Sorry, we don't serve that."

_I shouldn't have taken up my dad's advice of using a pick-up line._

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Okay, I would like to say that I know that Jake may seem a bit OOC, but I wanted to capture how he would feel like if he immediately caught the 'love at first sight' thing.

And yes, Wesker isn't evil to an extent. This is an AU so yeah. Anyway, please review!


End file.
